The Royal Flight
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Velian Crowler puts a very snooty passenger in their place as he works as a flight attendant on a Royal Flight!


**A/N: Alright, let me try this again. Seeing as I so thoroughly upset a lovely 'Guest' on my first go at this, let's see if I can set things right :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGHGX or any of the Characters. Also, though I did do my best to "make it my own", I will note that this story IS in fact inspired by a joke I received in an email, not as was previously (and quite angrily) suggested, from a website. Please note; this fic is a crackshot, meant as a laugh and nothing more. It is not meant to be offensive or un-original. Furthermore, even though it is inspired by a joke, it is a fanfic and it IS mine. I'm sorry if you don't feel that way but.. *shrug*. **

**So! If you're still with me, then thank you! And I am pleased to say; without further adieu, on with the "story". :)  
**

* * *

Jaden Yuki was on his way too see his best bud, Jesse. Not that he was normally a grouchy person, but he had to admit; his current flight attendant was really bringing his spirits up.

"Hello there! That's a lovely bag, doll! I bought the same one at le Chateau earlier this season!"

He moved down the isle, passing out drinks and snacks.

"Oh, son, that's not a toy, that's- well, you know I've got some very questionable toys myself so who am I to judge, you go right ahead, cutie!"

Jaden watched as the blonde man approached him. He grinned as the man turned to face him but gawked when he saw that he recognized the face.

"Dr. Crowler?" He gaped in stunned shock.

"Hm? Oh, Jaden! I didn't recognise you sitting there!" He said, reaching out and pinching the brunette's cheek. "You little cutie pie you!"

The man stood back and placed his hands on his hips, a huge grin on his face.

"Actually, I don't go by that name anymore, too many negative vibes attached to it I'm afraid! Now a'days I go by the name Lovely C! Because I am so lovely!"

"I see…." The brunette said thoughtfully for a moment. "So I can see that a lot has changed since we all graduated. You're a….. uh-…. Steward now?"

"Yes, m'boy!" Crowler said, placing a hand on his heart and one on his forehead dramatically. "I realized that teaching just wasn't for me, I didn't get the respect I deserve! So, I went into training to be a steward and along the way some very lovely people helped me discover my true self!"

He flung his arms wide, nearly picking off the person across the way.

"And that is; Lovely C!"

Jaden balked at the man for a long moment before eventually grinning wide.

"That's great, Crow- I mean, Lovely C! I'm happy for ya!"

"Oh, why thank you, Jaden, how sweet of you! Now, I know I am a mightly fine specimen, but you can't hog me all to yourself, you know!" He waggled his finger and tutted as he gave the brunette a wink. "Naughty, naughy! But I can get you something in the mean time. Why don't you pick from our fabulous selection!"

Crowler gave his cart a grand flourish it most certainly did not deserve, as it was definitely not all that fabulous. But, being the food-loving guy he was, and thoroughly lightened by the blonde man's new attitude, he grinned and chose a drink and a snack.

"Oh, excellent choice!" He said, clapping enthusiastically before retrieving it for the brunette with another wink. "You enjoy that now, alright!"

"Will do, LC!"

"LC!" Crowler repeated in delight. "Oh how charming! I like that I do! LC!...Oh!"

Jaden grinned as the blonde man continued on to the next passanger, before turning forward and stuffing his face.

* * *

Some hours later, long after the people of the plane had gotten used to their chipper Flight attentant and were most-all wearing smiles, the seatbelt light came on oever everyone's heads, finally signaling they were coming to the end of their journey.

"Alright, everyone!" Crowler said, clapping his hands before him grandly. "You know what that means! That means that that our big, super-scary plane will soon be getting to land!"

He proceeded to swish elaborately down the isle as he spoke.

"So! What I want all you lovely girlies and studly gentleman to do now is to put your trays and seats up so we can be our total safest on our way to whatever oh-so-wonderfully exciting place you're headed to!"

Making a round and nodding approvingly, occassionaly stoping to cheerfully remind someone with headphones, or a hard-of-hearing elderly person about his announcement, the blonde eventually stopped at one woman who was sitting back in her still reclined seat, her tray down as she sipped her coffee with an extremely pompous look on her face.

Crowler stopped beside her and turned to face the woman, giving her his best and most winning smile as he clapped his hands together before him again.

"I'm sorry, darling! Perhaps you didn't hear me over those big ol' mean, brute engines, but I asked you to raise your trazy-poo, so the big boss man can pitty-pat us nice and safely back on the ground!"

The woman turned to the blonde man with an air of pompous authority and lifted her nose at him.

"I heard you." She replied snobbishly. "But in my country, I am called a Princess and I do not take orders from you."

Without missing a beat, Crowler placed his hands on his hips, still smiling a one hundred watt smile at her as he quickly shot back a response.

"Well, darling, in my country I am called a Queen. That means I outrank you. So tray up bitch!"


End file.
